


She is mine

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, God I still don't know how to tag, Jealousy, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but i got the important ones!, i'm sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Waltz can feel his jealousy rising, but he is better then this! Or is he?





	She is mine

Waltz could see how Fritz still fawned over Lucette. Even though the young knight was no longer her personal protector, for the carrier of the Tenebrarum didn’t need such protection anymore. But Fritz was still a member of the Order of Caldira and because of that, Fritz still had enough opportunities to be close to Lucette. 

 

The witch tried to keep his jealousy under control, he knew that Lucette only loved him. That she would never even consider Fritz as a viable partner for herself. After all these months that have passed since her ascension to the throne, Lucette still didn’t fully trust her old companion. 

 

But that didn’t mean that Fritz’s feelings had changed. Waltz fingers clenched into a fist, he felt his magic stirring up inside of him. 

 

And he hated himself for that.

 

Waltz always tried to be in control, tried so hard to be the rock in Lucette’s life. She was still floundering in the sea of all her new responsibilities, still missed her father so much… 

 

He had to be the one holding her, had to give her a space that was steady, never changing. The only person she never had to truly worry about. 

 

And he was behaving like a complete idiot. 

 

But he couldn’t look away, as he watched how Fritz’s eyes lit up, as the other man watched Lucette addressing the Order, telling them how brave they had been in the last few months, that she was very glad to have them at her back and announcing that Jurien would be their new leader. 

 

His heart was drenched with ice as he saw how Fritz tried to approach the queen after her speech. How he stretched his hands out to touch her skin…. but it seemed that Fritz could use his brain after all and pulled his hand away at the last second. 

 

Lucette didn’t even seem to notice the young knight, her eyes travelled through the small crowd and her gaze fell onto him. Her lips stretched into a lovely smile and Waltz heart stopped for a single beat. 

 

He loved that woman, with everything he had. His heart and soul had been hers with that very first smile all that years ago. That innocent young girl had turned into a magnificent young lady right in front of his eyes, in these last few months.  

 

Waltz approached the small crowd and bowed dramatically before his queen. 

 

“May I have a moment of your time your highness.” 

 

Lucette couldn’t help but blush at Waltz’s dramatic entry. And he couldn’t help but notice how Fritz flinched, as Lucette took Waltz’s hand without a second thought. Pure gratification rushed through his veins, as he saw how Fritz’s smile fell. “Of course. If you would excuse me gentlemen.” The smile that graced her lips, that was the smile of a true queen. Waltz was so proud of her.

 

He led her away from the training grounds into the castle. Now that Waltz was one of her trusted advisors, he knew every nook and cranny inside these walls. 

 

He easily pulled his lover into an empty room and pushed Lucette against the door. 

 

“What…” 

 

His lips crashed against hers. She gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

 

The kiss was dirty, passionate.

 

Tongues intertwined, lips mashed together, teeth almost clashing. 

 

Waltz pulled himself from Lucette, with a wicked smile, as a subtle blush appeared on Lucette’s cheeks. She was breathing heavily, and that visual made something stir deep inside of Waltz. 

 

Having Lucette beneath him… sweet and soft and so incredibly warm. 

 

“Do you want more little star?”

 

His heart was hammering in his chest, his hands were itching to undo her corsage to latch his lips on to her nipples…

 

He almost missed her shy nod and his smile widened.

 

This wasn’t their first time. They had laid with each other multiple times over the last few months. His fingers had felt every crook and cranny of her body, knew her better than any magic spell.

 

He carefully removed every piece of cloth that separated the two of them and  sighed. To be in the presence of such perfection…

 

His lips gently traced Lucette’s jaw, ran down her neck. 

 

He paused as he reached her breasts. His hands cradled each of of them, as if they were precious jewels.  Waltz pressed open-mouthed kisses against her body, gently tracing one nipple with his tongue. Passion burned through his veins, as Lucette started to quietly mewl above him. Her hands clung to his hair, pressing him towards her chest. 

 

Gently… oh so gently did he suck her nipple into her mouth. Waltz moaned at the warmth he could feel on his tongue.  He swirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing it with his teeth. Pulling on it tenderly. Waltz’s mind attuned to every single sound that came out of Lucette’s mouth. 

 

His heartbeat pounded to the beat of Lucette’s moans.

 

Waltz gave the other nipple, the same amount of attention. His free hand traveled past her belly button towards her clit. 

 

_ By the heavens she was so wet. _

 

His finger circled around her clit oh so slowly. A tiny squeal escaped Lucette’s lips and it sent Waltz’s heart a flutter. He went faster and faster and watched her physical reactions like a hawk. 

Lucette’s slightly flushed cheeks changed into a deep red. Her body shook under his ministrations as Lucette fell apart and was put back together in what seemed like forever. 

 

Lucette was out of breath as she look at Waltz. “Your clothes. Off.”

 

He grinned like a cat that finally got that treat. “As my queen commands.” 

 

Before he could even touch his own clothing, Lucette pounced. Tearing every little scrap of fabric that was separating her from her prey. She liked and bit her way across his skin. Her hand gently rubbed his length. 

 

Up and Down. Oh so gently and oh so slowly. 

 

He already was so hard from working his magic on her, Waltz couldn’t take anymore.

 

Waltz gently removed her hand, under protest of course, and easily lifted her up, pressing her against the door. 

 

Pressing his lips against her ear, holding the head of his cock just against her entrance, he whispered: “Whose are you Lucette?” 

 

She looked at him, her golden eyes sparkling with such deep love and unattended lust. She answered with a small smile.“Yours Waltz, always.”

 

His cock entered her swiftly and Lucette gasped. He didn’t wait for her to come back down from that small high. His thrusts were deep and hard, Her hands clung to his shoulders, desperately trying to hold on as he tried to push Lucette closer and closer to her second release. 

 

“Come on Lucette. Cum for me little star…”

 

He grabbed her by the bottoms, lifting her up just a tad more, just the way she liked it and Lucette screamed Waltz’s name as she reached her release and Waltz was not far behind. The warmth of Lucette’s body, her squeezing him so tightly while she orsgasmed, sent him of ther edge as well. 

 

His lips found hers, trying to quelch the noises, her moans tasted so sweet. They both gasped for breaths as they gently came down from their intimate moment.

 

Waltz gently tucked a curl of hair from Lucette’s sweaty forehead. “Should we get back or are you up for a round two?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this litle smut fanfic :D It took my a long time to write this but I think I did good for my second attempt at smut. 
> 
> Pls leave a Kudo or a comment if you enjoyed my work and check me out on tumblr: https://klaudealmonte.tumblr.com/


End file.
